The Follow Shot
by Autobot Trapjaw
Summary: Sequel to 'Human Companionship.' Jamie's life is anything but typical, even seven years after the Autobots leave Earth for Cybertron.


The Follow Shot  
Chapter 1 – The End Title  
Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters  
Sequel To: Human Companionship

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay… I lied to you. I'm sorry. The original plan for his HC sequel sounded good in my head, but I just didn't know how to get where I wanted to be. So, I wrote this. I promise that this time around, I'll get past the first chapter. I have the second and third ones pre-written already. Titanium is officially a stand-alone one-shot, guys. And, thanks again for all the support from Human Companionship. Hopefully this one isn't a letdown compared to its predecessor.**

* * *

She watched them run, each one in step with the rest. Left, right, left, right, left. Those steps had reached her ears every morning and evening of each summer day.

She watched them run as she ate vanilla ice cream in the doorway of Unit E. It was the end of July, and as she ate that bowl of vanilla ice cream, Jamie watched the men run for the last time.

Smokescreen watched his shared charge watch he men run in step. After fighting on Earth for what felt like forever, the Autobots finally won their planet back, but at the same time, they were leaving the second home they had grown to love just as much as the one they had reclaimed.

"Jamie… It's time," he spoke solemnly to Jamie as she stood silently in the doorway. Her mind had grown accustomed to the inevitable absence of the mechs and femme she called her family. Her heart recognized the feeling like a poison. It refused the feeling, making everything that much harder to get through.

"Jamie?"

She sniffled quickly before turning to face the mech behind her.

"Okay… let's get this done with."

* * *

"Though our home world is once again capable of supporting life, we have much rebuilding to do," Optimus said to the Autobots and humans before him. The sadness in all of their eyes and optics showed. "Alas, we will miss our home away from home…. And, the family we've made here," he added, turning his attention to the six humans in the room.

"If the 'cons are still out there, won't Earth be on their radar?" Raf asked.

"Raf, if you ever need me – need us – for any reason… We're just a space bridge away," Bumblebee replied with a hint of sadness in his newly restored voice. The scout smiled at Raf, his little brother. Raf smiled back sadly.

"Besides, we'll be in good hands with you, Jack, Miko, and Jamie continuing to serve Unit E, in a semi-official capacity," Fowler added. Miko was the only one who revealed the excitement she had; she was the only one who really had any.

"Whoa, we're agents?!" she asked, psyched out of her mind. Normally Jamie would feel just as hyped up, but the knowledge of Wheeljack and Smokescreen's absence weighed too heavily on her heart.

"Can't wait…" she murmured as she looked at her feet.

"Consultants," June corrected Miko, pointer finger and all, not hearing Jamie. "Until you're of age." Jamie rolled her eyes.

"I trust that Unit E has no rules forbidding the enlistment of rusty old Autobot consultants."

Everyone turned to the medic with shocked expressions and wide eyes. It was the last thing anyone expected to hear from Ratchet, the one most anxious to leave.

"Ratchet!" Arcee exclaimed. "You, of all-"

"Yep, yep, yep," the medic replied with a wave of dismissal. "I know where I am needed…"

* * *

Wheeljack picked up his Lobbing ball from the floor. The reality sunk in fully with everyone.

"Jamie… Smokey and I gotta be going now…" the Wrecker said with a heavy spark. The sadness in Jamie's eyes made him feel all the more guilty about what he was doing.

"I'm gonna miss you guys, like, a lot. You were like a dad to me, Wheeljack, and ever since that first day, you've been the best fragging dad ever," Jamie said with tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. She wiped the water away with the sleeve of her fleece sweater before turning to Smokescreen.

"And Smokey, you've been the older brother I always wish I had. I'm gonna miss seeing you waiting for me outside after school every day, and I'll really miss those drives you'd take me for afterwards." She tried to smile a little before the two departed. It was accompanied by some tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, hey, hey… Don't cry, Kid. Don't cry for me. Save those tears for an event much sadder than this. All this is the beginning of a good thing, not the end of one," Wheeljack said in a reassuring tone while putting his servo out for Jamie. She climbed on, clinging to the feeling of the cool metal and the texture of the many scars across his palm.

"Promise me that you'll come back, Daddy… I need you to promise me that," Jamie whispered between sobs into the Wrecker's chestplate.

"I promise, Jamie; I will come back for you, Kid. Wreckers always find each other again."

Jamie sniffled before looking over to Smokescreen behind her. "Smokey, I need you to promise me something, too."

"Anything for you, Jamie. What is it?"

"Look after my dad for me – make sure he doesn't blow himself up or anything, okay?" She cracked a smile, a trail of salty tears visible on her cheeks. Both the Wrecker and the Guardsman laughed a little with their charge. None of them wanted to separate from each other, and for one brief moment, they forgot the rest of the world. For one brief moment, nothing else existed. For one brief moment, Jamie felt happy again…

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much – all of you, but especially you two. You guys mean the world to me."

"We're gonna miss you too, Jamie…" Wheeljack replied. Deep in his spark, he knew that she was his savior.

"Wheeljack, Smokescreen, we're preparing for departure," Magnus interrupted, his voice like thunder as he approached the group of three.

"You guys should get going," Jamie said sadly. "But before you do, we have something for you, for all of you." She looked back to Ratchet, and he knew exactly what to do. He walked to the spot where Jamie kept her backpack – the nook beneath her desk on the catwalk. With careful and steady servos, the medic pulled a large cardboard box from beneath it.

"Consider it a 'thank-you' gift from all of us to you. There's stuff in there for all of you," Jamie added as Ratchet handed Magnus the box.

"What's all in here?" the SIC asked.

"There's a bunch of stuff in there," Miko said with an expression of gloom.

"Possible Christmas gifts, things just because, stuff like that," Raf added.

"They're all things we thought we'd have a chance to give you ourselves, but since you've gotta leave, we wanted you to have them now," Jack concluded. Jamie took a deep breath, trying not to cry, as she watched the box change hands.

"Please be careful with it, Magnus. There's a lot of special stuff in here, okay?"

"I will, Jamie," Magnus replied with a smile of sincerity. "You're a good person, Jamie- one of the best individuals I know. You will do good things on this planet."

"Thanks, Magnus. You're not too bad yourself, you know," she replied with a smile as well. "I'll miss you a lot, big guy."

Magnus nodded with his smile still on his face. "Goodbye, Jamie…"

"Goodbye, Magnus. Have some fun back home."

* * *

Ratchet opened the Space Bridge. The iridescent light was the sign that the train was leaving the station. Optimus had one last farewell to say.

"Until we meet again, old friend." He put his servo out between himself and the medic that he had served beside for so long. Ratchet gladly took it with a heavy spark, but having all the faith in the world that they would one day be reunited – they would all be together as a family again.

The humans gathered together to see their robotic comrades off. Each had an expression of deep despondency on their faces as the Autobots walked towards the light.

Jamie watched as Wheeljack and Smokescreen approached the bridge. She was no longer crying – she was actually smiling as they turned to see her one last time. The two of them smiled back as she waved farewell to them.

"I love you, Jamie," Wheeljack spoke before turning back towards the tunnel. He began walking into the wall of light when her voice broke the silence.

"Wait!"

He turned around to see Jamie run towards him with open arms. The tears had returned to her eyes.

"Just one more hug… Please."

"Of course," he replied, picking her up in his servo and bringing her to his chest. She threw her arms across his chest plate one last time, holding onto him tightly.

"I love you, too, Daddy… I love you so much."

"I love you more, Jamie…" the mech argued with a small grin of sadness. After a few minutes, Wheeljack looked down at her with pained optics.

"It's okay, Wheeljack…" she replied, looking up. "You gotta get going."

Without another word, he set Jamie back on the floor, but he couldn't get past that part. Smokescreen looked at him and put a servo on his shoulder. Jackie turned towards him, and finally got back up. And just like that, the two slipped onto another planet before the humans' eyes.

One by one, the other Autobots walked through to the other side of the light until only Optimus was left. The Prime walked up to the bridge portal before turning around as well. He looked at the faces of those who had helped them fight against the Decepticons, those who proved to be just as brave, courageous, and compassionate as the Autobots that he led. They all looked at him with a look of hope, of happiness, of acceptance, even if it was just for the moment.

Silently, Optimus nodded to the family he was leaving behind in farewell…

And just like that, he had walked into the bridge. He was gone, and with him, the war… It was finally over.

"They're… they're actually gone." Miko and Jamie looked at each other with tears in their eyes. June looked at Ratchet behind her.

"Don't worry," the medic spoke. "They will return… We always do."


End file.
